


wrist

by jingyeoms



Series: dancing king [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M, Yugbum - Freeform, jaebum is actually soft on the inside, lapslock, leader maknae relationships make me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeoms/pseuds/jingyeoms
Summary: he couldn't be prouder, as a leader, a hyung, and as his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this title is completely irrelevant aside from the fact that it's in yugyeom's hit the stage performance soooo  
> enjoy!

jaebum watches as yugyeom hops around the dorm on the balls of his feet, jittery as his all too long limbs flung around with the potential to hit some other members. jaebum doesn't blame him – today was the filming for hit the stage and yugyeom had been working hard for ages on the choreography and getting everything perfect for the final product. the youngest is already uneasy by the time jackson comes up to him early that morning saying he can't make it and pulls him into a tight hug, wishing him good luck and that he’ll be supporting even if he’s not there. the lack of one hyung being there to support him sets his nerves off, practically drowning in uneasiness and insecurity. 

with that, the six remaining members head off to the filming site, there’s a nervous tick in yugyeom’s leg and jaebum has to reach back from the passenger’s seat to place a comforting hand on the knee of the youngest, his leg promptly coming to a stop. bambam playfully thanks jaebum, saying that yugyeom kept shaking the car and it was getting annoying, but quickly reassures yugyeom that he’s amazing and he's going to do great. 

before they begin rehearsal, jaebum pulls the dancer to the side and into a secluded area, taking him by surprise while trying to get out of the elder’s grip. jaebum says nothing and instead hugs the other taut against his chest, rocking their bodies from side to side while whispering words of encouragement.

“hyung,” yugyeom whispers, keeping himself attached to the slightly shorter man. “what if something goes wrong? what if i mess up? what was i thinking, going on this show - i’m not even that great of a dancer…” 

jaebum rolls his eyes and shuts the boy up with a sneaky kiss, to which takes yugyeom by surprise, as the elder was never one to take risks and show affection in public places. usually things like kisses were saved for when only the two of them were left in the dorm and the rest of the member’s were out.

“hyung…” he mumbles, face on fire. 

“don't be so mean to yourself, kim yugyeom. you’re amazing, you're talented, you are kim yugyeom today, not got7’s yugyeom. you shine so bright without us, you don't need us to show the world how insanely talented and goddamn beautiful you are, okay? go out there and don't just hit the stage. smash it.”

his fingers curl around the hems of the side of jaebum’s shirt, a wide smile playing across his lips. “hyung… i love you.”

jaebum smiles and kisses behind the other’s ear before whispering softly. “i love you too, now go out there and kill it, gyeom.”

they briefly run through rehearsal and then go to get into costume, and jaebum feels his heart pound as yugyeom greets them in all black, topped off with a black blazer. he has to resist the urge to touch the boy, even in front of their members because no one but sneaky little mark knows, and instead stays silent while the rest of the members fawn over and complement the maknae. once yugyeom’s stage begins, mark reaches over youngjae and gives a pat on jaebum’s knee the moment yugyeom begins to grind with the music, making a slight squint form in his eyes and heat rise all throughout his body, luckily hard to see in the low light of the studio. 

everyone is ecstatic when yugyeom takes home second place. of course it would've been nice to be first, but hyoyeon is talented and hard to beat. the members huddle around yugyeom in a tight group hug, praises filling the air around him and jaebum thinks that that was the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen on yugyeom’s face. he couldn't be any prouder, as a leader, a hyung, and as his boyfriend, his own dorky smile plastered on his face as he watched him prance around happily.

after the members calm down, jaebum gathers the six of them in a circle. “let's go celebrate how well our yugyeommie did with some meat, huh? jackson’s going to meet us there.” 

the boys cheer in excitement and mark, noticing the way jaebum holds himself back from pouncing on the taller sends him a knowing smile before shuffling out with the kids to the car to give the two alone time.

“mark hyung is weird.”

“that’s because he knows,” jaebum mumbles, eyes darting around the room before pulling the other close to him. “i’m so proud of you, you have absolutely no idea. god, you're amazing and i’m so glad i have someone as talented as you to call mine.”

the younger takes the palms of his hands to his face, squishing his red cheeks and whining. “hyung!”

jaebum laughs as the other’s lips protrude, pressing a quick peck to his pink lips before offering his hand for the other to hold. “let's go celebrate. the kids are waiting.”


End file.
